Scars
by FaithMoxley
Summary: Jaden is the younger sister of Seth Rollins, and she doesn't have the easiest life. She's had a boyfriend for three years, Dolph Ziggler, who has been abusing her for two of those years. When the night comes for her to debut as a WWE Diva, Triple H makes her the fourth member of the Shield. What happens when the three men start seeing just how scarred Jaden actually is?
1. Chapter 1

Jaden ran to the hotel from the club, and she never looked back. When she reached her room, she shakily slid the room key into the slot, and she ran inside at the speed of light. She didn't stop to say hello to her brother, or his friends for that matter... she simply kept running until she was safe in her room. She shut the door, and she slid down to the floor with her back against the door. She brought her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees, she buried her face into her knees, and she started hysterically crying. This was the third night in a row that Dolph had taken her out and ended up losing his temper, and ended up hitting her repeated times. Jaden wasn't sure how much more she could take, or how much longer she could hide this from her brother.

Jaden was broken out of her thoughts from a knock at the door. "Jay," Seth's soft voice began. "Yeah?" She replied, hiding her shaky voice as best as she could. "We have to go soon for Raw. Please get ready." He continued. Not another word was spoken, but Jaden stood up and began to go through her clothes. She threw on her ring gear, which was simply a black sports bra with jeans and black high-top Converse. She started to put a change of clothes in her gym bag, but she stopped suddenly when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stood up straight, and she was horrified at the reflection. She quickly threw on a black t-shirt, and decided she would have to wrestle with her shirt on tonight. She resumed putting clothes in her bag, and then she met up with Seth and his two friends in the main room.

"Are you okay, Jay? You stormed past us pretty quickly." Roman, one of Seth's friends, had asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought it was later than it actually was, so I was rushing around to get ready for Raw." Jaden lied. Jaden had been lying about this for so long that she was an expert at it, so her excuse was enough to satisfy all three men without them asking any further questions. They all walked into the parking lot into their rental car, and Jaden decided to call shot-gun. She hopped in, and Seth started driving to the arena. Jaden's phone went off, and her heart stopped at the name that flashed across her screen. She unlocked her phone, and read the text message over; sighing heavily in relief when the words processed in her brain.

"You okay?" Seth questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dolph said he wouldn't be at the arena tonight, because they didn't give him a match. He said he thought it wasn't necessary to show up if there won't be a match for him to compete in." She explained. All three men thought it was weird that Jaden was relieved that her boyfriend wouldn't be there, but none of them thought any more of it. They pulled into the parking lot of the arena, and they all grabbed their things out of the trunk. They walked inside together, and began to go their separate ways. Jaden was stopped in her tracks by someone grabbing her arm, and she went to punch them square in the face. She quickly stopped herself when she realized the person grabbing her was the C.O.O of the company, Triple H.

"Jaden, I'm afraid you won't be staying in the Divas locker room. You see, your brother told us all about you. We wouldn't want any fights to break out, so you'll have to share a locker room with your brother and his two teammates. That won't be a problem, will it?" He explained. "No sir, not at all." Jaden replied simply. Hunter smiled at her, and he let her go. Jaden changed her direction and followed her brother into his locker room. When they got into there, Jaden placed her things down in an empty space. "Do you have a match tonight?" Seth asked. "I have no idea, I honestly hope not. I don't think I'm ready to-" Jaden began, but was cut off by a knock on the door. When Roman opened it, Hunter appeared again. "Can we help you, sir?" Seth questioned. "I just forgot to tell Jaden something. You're debuting tonight... as the fourth member of the Shield. You're also Dean's on-screen girlfriend. Good luck tonight, kid." With that, Hunter walked out of the room.

Jaden was wide-eyed, and she felt sick to her stomach. How would Dolph react to her kissing another man? Surely he would understand that it was all just for the cameras... right? Jaden quickly remembered that her stomach was heavily bruised, and she ran out of the room without saying another word to anyone. She ran straight for the makeup department, and she carefully thought out her words. When she got there, she looked desperately into the woman's eyes. She tore her shirt off, and the woman's jaw dropped. "Sweetheart, what happened to you?" She asked. "Please, it's really for the best that I don't explain. I have a match tonight, and I'm not allowed to wrestle with my shirt on. Can you please, please cover this up?" Jaden practically begged. The makeup artist had sympathy for Jaden, so she happily agreed to make Jaden's skin look normal.

When she finished, Jaden stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked flawless, it was as if there was never bruises there at all. She thanked the woman numerous times, and then she grabbed her shirt and ran back to her new team. "What was that about?" Roman asked. "Nothing, please don't worry about it." Jaden replied quickly, not wanting to get into it. "Fix your hair, kid, it's a mess." Seth said. Jaden pulled a brush out of her bag and brushed it flat, and then all three men were staring at her. "What?" She asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. "You look really nice." Roman complimented her. Jaden's facial expression softened, and she thanked him. One of the backstage workers came over to them, and he announced that they had to go out. They all stood up and began walking to the top of the building, where they would enter from the crowd.

Dean locked his fingers with Jaden's, and she tensed up and glared at him. "You're my on-screen girlfriend, remember? And trust me, you'll be thankful that you have someone to hold onto. These fans are fucking crazy." Dean explained. Jaden said nothing of it, just gripped his hand tighter. Their theme music hit, and they pushed the doors open. Jaden wiped the innocent look off her face, and she quickly changed it to a much more serious one. As fans starting touching her and grabbing her arm, she only held Dean's hand tighter. Finally reaching the barricade, she let go and climbed over. Dean was quick to throw his arm around her waist, making sure he got his point across: _She's mine._

"Have you ever wrestled a guy before?" Seth whispered as they waited for their opponents to come out. "Yeah, that's all I did when I was at NXT." She replied. Seth nodded, and then their opponents for the night came out: The Rhodes Brothers, CM Punk, and Dolph Ziggler. Jaden's heart stopped when she saw Dolph come out, and she quickly started panicking. "I thought you said he wasn't supposed to be here." Dean whispered in her ear as they climbed up on the apron. Jaden swallowed hard, "That's what he told me." Dean saw the fear that was in her eyes, but he knew better than to ask about it. Cody Rhodes got in the ring, and Jaden decided that this was the only one she was okay with wrestling. She looked at her teammates with pleading eyes, and they all nodded. She smiled, and then got into the ring.

After many tags, and pulling out various different moves, every person in this match was tired. Dolph was in the ring with Dean, and he was desperate for a tag. Seth and Roman were all the way on the other side of the ring, beating up the Rhodes brothers. Jaden didn't want to get in the ring with Dolph, but she saw how badly Dean needed to get out. She reached out, and she tapped Dean on the shoulder. The ref called the tag, and Dean stared at her blankly. He slowly got out of the ring while she got in, and the smirk on Dolph's face didn't go unnoticed by Ambrose. She was praying that Dolph would do what he was supposed to do, but of course he didn't. Dolph was high on adrenaline, and no doubt Dean had pissed him off while they were in there. Dolph punched Jaden square in the face, and her nose started bleeding almost immediately.

Jaden's head whipped back from the force of the hit, and she touched her nose. She saw the blood on her fingertips, and something sparked in her. "Come on, Jaden, fight back!" Dean called. Jaden started pulling out moves at random, some of which even belonged to Seth. She couldn't have cared less that her nose was probably broken, all she wanted to do was get revenge on Dolph for hurting her for so long. Jaden stayed on offense, not letting Dolph even get close to tagging out. She finally decided that the match had gone on long enough, and she pulled out her finishing move. She climbed up to the top rope, and she jumped off just as Dolph stood up. She stood on his back for a few seconds, and then she jumped up. She did a back-flip, and hooked her arms around Dolph's neck. She drove him face first into the mat, and covered him. Dolph stayed down for the three count, and the bell rang.

Jaden got off of Dolph with a smirk plastered all over her face, and the ref raised her hand. She started wiping the blood off her mouth, but she was soon attacked in a hug by her brother. "That was amazing!" He exclaimed. Jaden smiled, and then she walked into Dean's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly, and he kissed her on the forehead. They all went back to their locker room, and Jaden's nose began to hurt badly as her adrenaline died down. "Come on, let's go get that checked out." Seth said. Jaden nodded and followed him into the doc's room.

She propped herself up on the table, and the doctor wiped all the blood away. He had her hold a tissue on her nose and tilt her head back for about seven minutes, and then he took a look at it. "It's broken." He stated. Jaden had gotten many broken bones back in other wrestling companies, so she knew that what had to happen next was going to be incredibly painful. "You might want to hold your brother's hand for this one." The doctor warned. "No, um, that's okay. I have a very high tolerance for pain." Jaden replied, not letting it slip that Dolph had been beating her half to death for the past two years. The doc grabbed her nose, and he twisted it. Jaden winced, but she didn't scream or cry. "Be careful, and it'll be healed in about 3-4 weeks." He said. "I can't go that long without being in the ring, I just debuted." Jaden argued. "I'm sorry, Jaden, but I can't clear you. It's gotta heal. You can stand at ringside with them, or even be on commentary, but I can't let you get into that ring until that nose is healed."

Jaden was quiet for the rest of the day, not wanting to take her anger and annoyance out on anyone. She threw her gym bag on her room floor when they all got inside the hotel room, and she tore off her clothes. Luckily her room had a door that led straight to the bathroom, so she grabbed her pajamas and took a hot shower; careful not to touch her nose. When she was done, she dried her hair and got dressed. She cleaned up, and then collapsed on her bed. She grabbed her headphones out of the nightstand, and she drifted off into a deep sleep without being bothered for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden sighed heavily as she made her way down to the ring with her three teammates, her hand locked tightly with Dean's. She was nearing the end of the third week of her nose being broken, but the doctor still hadn't cleared her to wrestle; he said the bone wasn't completely healed yet. She allowed Dean to lift her up over the barricade, set her down, and then kiss her gently. He gave her his Unites States championship, and she brought it over to the announce table with her while the three original Shield members got up on the ring apron. She grabbed a spare set of headphones that JBL was offering her, and she sat down on the chair at the far end of the table. She wasn't in the mood for small talk with the commentators, she just wanted to get this over with.

The match started, and Jaden swayed back and forth in the moving chair. She heard Michael Cole begin to announce the reason she was at the announce table instead of the ring, but she quickly cut him off. "Hey, here's an idea: Why don't you focus more on the match and less on the reason you have been granted the honor of having me here?" She didn't bother hiding her annoyance. In fact, it only made her better as a heel. JBL smirked, and Cole didn't bring it up for the rest of the night.

* * *

As the Shield made their way back to the locker room, Jaden was hesitant about how she would get out of her ring gear and into normal clothes without flashing Roman and Dean. She had shared a locker room with the other girls in NXT, so it wasn't a problem then. Now she was sharing a room with her brother, and his two hormonal best friends. She swallowed hard, horrified of how this could end. Dean and Roman would never hurt her... right?

As Jaden pulled off her black t-shirt, she felt their eyes staring into her like daggers. She turned around, and she let her annoyance with them show. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." When they didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and then went back to changing. She felt a gloved hand around her waist, and she relaxed at the realization that it was only her brother. He turned her around, and he pushed her into the wall. "What are you doing?" She questioned, not sure where this was going. Seth moved out of the way, and Roman and Dean looked down at her stomach. She swallowed hard when she realized she had forgotten to ask the makeup artist to cover her bruises again. She forced herself to calm down, she was sure there was an excuse she could come up with.

"What happened?" Roman asked. "Oh please, don't give me that. We _wrestle_ for a living, you can't tell me you don't get bruises all the time." She replied, almost too quickly for anyone to understand. "We do, but not like that." It was Dean who spoke next. Jaden rolled her eyes again, trying to stick to her story as best as she could. Roman stepped closer to her, and he got down on his knees to get a better look. "These look like finger marks, Jaden. And are those..." He began, running his finger over the red swollen flesh on Jaden's stomach. "Belt marks?" He continued, looking up at her. Jaden was frozen, there was nowhere to run with Seth holding her arms over her head.

"He hits you." Roman growled. Jaden said nothing, her silence enough to confirm Roman's assumption. "Why didn't you tell us, Jay?" Seth asked lightly, knowing this was a situation that could make her cry if it wasn't handled properly. Jaden sighed, there was no going back now. "He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone." She explained, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. "Two years." She continued, answering Seth's unspoken question. Seth let go of her wrists, and Roman got up from his knees. Jaden put her new shirt on, and she tried to get out of her jeans as quickly as possible. She went to grab her sweatpants, but Roman stopped her again. "Sit down." He commanded. Jaden did as she was told, but she was scared of where it was probably going.

"You have bruises on your thighs too?" He asked more than stated. Jaden wanted to run out of that locker room, run and never look back. But she couldn't, it was much too late now. "That dick raped you." Seth thought aloud. Jaden couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, even though she tried incredibly hard to wipe them away as quickly as she could. "Jaden, we have to go to Vince with this. We can't let you be around him anymore." Seth stated, his voice softer and calmer now. Jaden sighed, she knew there was definitely no way around this. She decided to call Dolph and finally end it, knowing now she had the Shield's support... well, at least Roman and Seth's. She pulled on a pair of loose shorts, and she walked down the long hallway with them right beside her.

* * *

After getting out of Vince's office and leaving the arena, Jaden stared lifelessly out of her window. Everything she had worked so hard to hide was now showing, and she hated herself for not remembering. She turned her head to the side, seeing that Dean was staring at her. She was hoping he would turn away, like a man usually would if he had been caught staring. Instead, Dean held his gaze; his deep blue eyes staring deep into her. She felt a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't look away from him either. There was hidden tension between these two, but it was nothing that either of them were willing to bring up.

Dean had been deadly quiet ever since discovering that Dolph hit her and raped her, but Jaden couldn't figure out why no matter how hard she tried. As she stared into his eyes, something changed in her. She looked at Dean a different way, and she was suddenly incredibly pleased with what she was looking at. _What are you doing Jaden? No, you can't be into him! He's only your on-screen boyfriend, and you just got out of an abusive relationship. Stop being crazy! _She thought. She found her cheeks getting hot, and she knew she was a bright shade of crimson. She was **not** about to let Dean win these mind games he loved to play with her, so she quickly thought about something else, never once breaking eye contact with him.

"Alright, you two. Stop having sex with each other in your minds." Seth said while laughing lightly, lifting the tension. Jaden smirked, and Dean was now the one who was bright in the face. Dean finally broke his gaze, and he put his hand in his lap, desperately trying to hide the boner that was more than obvious in his loose gym shorts. He stared out the car window, and Jaden's smirk only widened. She knew she had won this round.

But this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaden!" Seth called out for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Jaden couldn't hear him at all, the music in her ears was much too loud. Roman was getting annoyed with the fact that they were waiting around for her, so he took her headphones out of her ears. Jaden hated when people did that, so she lashed out and they started playfully fighting with each other. Roman tripped over the leg of the coffee table, and he fell backwards, taking Jaden down with him. She ended up falling on top of him, legs straddling his waist, and they both started laughing. Seth could have sworn that he saw Dean's eyes go dark, but he brushed it off like it was nothing.

Jaden got off of Roman,and she grabbed her things. They all got in the car, and they drove to the arena. The moment they got into the building, the doctor came up to Jaden. She followed him into his office, and once again propped herself up on the table. They went through the normal process, and Jaden felt no pain. She was expecting to be told that she still wasn't cleared to wrestle, but instead she was told that everything looked good. Jaden smiled and ran into her locker room at the speed of light. "What's got you so happy?" Seth asked. "I'm cleared! I get to wrestle again!" She exclaimed excitedly. Seth returned her smile, and he told her to put her gear on. She practically tore off her clothes, not caring the slightest amount that she probably had flashed them all.

* * *

As the end of the match came around, Punk was wrestling Dean. Jaden tagged herself in, but Dean didn't get out of the ring right away. Punk took this as his opportunity to get back at the Shield for injuring his ribs, so he grabbed Jaden and kissed her hard. This wasn't scripted, but everyone knew this could easily deepen Punk's feud with the faction. Dean felt something rise in him. He got sick to his stomach, and his chest got tighter, making it hard to breathe. His head was pounding, and he couldn't think straight. This was a feeling he had never experienced before, and he wasn't even sure what to call it. Punk knew exactly what it was, though. Punk's intention was to make jealousy rise within Dean, and that's exactly what he had done.

Dean saw how much Jaden was struggling against Punk, and he knew that she had to be scared to death. He grabbed Jaden's arms and pulled her away from Punk, and he punched Punk so hard that he was knocked out. Jaden was too shaky to actually do anything, so Seth tagged himself in and made the cover. The Shield won the match, but this victory didn't feel nearly as good as the other's had. Jaden was confused, and scared. Dean was full of jealousy, and he didn't know how to cope with it. Seth couldn't keep up with either of them, and Roman wasn't paying any attention. They all walked back to their locker room, the air so tense that it was hard to breathe.

Jaden didn't even change out of her gear, she was frozen. Her mind was screaming at her to stay strong, but her body was telling her otherwise. She felt dizzy, and she had to grip the edge of the bench just to keep herself from passing out on the floor. She took a deep breath, and she tried to sort things out. She couldn't until Seth sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Jay, calm down. Dean took care of him, you don't need to worry. No one's gonna hurt you, just breathe." He said in a calm voice into her ear. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and she took in much needed deep breaths. Things would never be the same.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jaden decided to take a hot shower to try and calm her body down. She towel dried her hair, but decided to brush it and just leave it damp; it looked better when it air-dried, anyway. She threw on a pair of sweatpants, and t-shirt that didn't belong to her. It smelt heavily of mint gum and cigarettes, but she didn't mind it, even though she didn't have a clue who it belonged to. She stepped out of the bathroom, and she went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "Is that my shirt?" A voice she hadn't heard in weeks asked. She turned around to be met with Dean's blue eyes, and she cursed herself for not realizing that he was the only one in the group that smoked.

"Uh.. yeah, I guess it is. Sorry, I just kind of grabbed it. I wasn't thinking about who it belonged to." She replied. Dean walked over to her, and he looked her up and down. He brushed his hand down her side, and she shivered beneath his touch. He pulled away suddenly, as if it had never happened. "It's cool, it looks good on you anyway." He said. He walked away, but Jaden's nerves were still in a frenzy. She wasn't sure if Dean had actually touched her, or if she was just imagining the whole thing. She swallowed hard, and finally took a sip from the water bottle she had originally intended on getting. She forced herself to breathe, and then she went to walk back into her room, but was stopped by a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a few of the Divas, and she was beyond surprised. "Jaden, hey! We're all going out to the club up the road tonight, if you wanna come with. You can even bring the guys with you, if you want." AJ said in a perky voice. Jaden wasn't a clubbing type of girl, but she did need something that would get her mind off everything going on. "I would love to go, so just give me about ten minutes to get ready and talk them into it. You can come in, if you want to." She replied, stepping aside to give them access to the hotel room. They all walked in, and Jaden went into her room to get changed. When she finished, she walked out into the main room to be met with Kaitlyn making out with her brother.

"Kaitlyn!" Jaden exclaimed. Kaitlyn backed off and giggled, smirking at Seth. Everyone eventually talked the guys into tagging along, and they all walked into the club together. Jaden was desperate to get her head blank, so she went directly to the bar. She didn't even order a specific drink, just told the bartender to give her the most alcoholic thing they have. She drank it all, not caring that her throat was burning, and it immediately hit her and gave her a very happy feeling. She joined the girls on the dance floor, and they all lost themselves in the music. Jaden had never been drunk before, but she loved the way it was making her feel.

Jaden was approached by a man who was about "6'1", and he was incredibly built. "Hey there beautiful, my name's Corey. Remember me from NXT?" He asked. Jaden giggled, and it didn't take Corey long to figure out she was wasted. Corey immediately took advantage of the opportunity, flirting endlessly with her and making out with her for five minutes. Corey went to go in for another intense make-out session, but he was pulled away - _hard _- and shoved to the ground. He looked up to see Dean, and he immediately backed off, knowing Dean could break every bone in his body if he felt inclined to do so. Dean turned around to Jaden, and he just sighed as she sat there giggling like a child. He picked her up over his shoulder, and carried her out of the club.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dean brought Jaden into her room. He knew that tomorrow was going to be complete hell for her, so he decided to take care of her for the night. He took off the tight clothing she was wearing, and got her into her favorite pair of pajamas. He had her lay down on her bed, and then he walked out of the room. He went into the cabinet in the bathroom and took two Advil from the bottle, then filled a glass with water. He brought it back to Jaden, and had her take it. He had her drink until the glass was empty, knowing that the water would help her sober up. She set the glass down, and just kept rolling around under the covers.

Jaden suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and groaned as she rolled onto her back, holding her head in her hands. Dean didn't want her knowing he had been so nice to her, so he walked out of the room without her noticing. She forced herself to get up and go take more medicine, willing to do anything to make her head stop pounding. When she walked out of the bathroom, she curled up into the corner of the couch. She didn't notice Dean sitting there, but she really didn't care. "First hangover?" He questioned. Jaden waved her hand at him, not wanting to talk to anyone. Dean moved closer to her, snaking his arm around her waist. Jaden didn't stop him, she knew he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.

"You know, I have a great way of making the pain go away." He commented. She didn't take her hand off her forehead, but she finally turned to look at him. "Do you really?" She questioned. Dean leaned in towards her, his lips only centimeters away from hers. She felt his hot breath against her, and she locked eyes with him. Dean leaned in further, and their lips touched. To his surprise, Jaden wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. It wasn't until they're lungs were screaming at them that they pulled away from each other, both dragging air into them before speaking. "I thought that was just some lame excuse to kiss me, but it actually did take the pain away." Jaden stated. Dean smirked, it actually was just a lame excuse to kiss her. "Yeah, well let's not mention it again." He replied.

With that, he got up and walked away, leaving Jaden more confused than she had ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll never let him - or anyone for that matter - hurt you again." Dean's voice whispered into Jaden's ear. She smiled and cuddled in closer to him, while his arms only got tighter around her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. He smiled widely down at her, and they brought their faces closer together. "I love you so much, Jaden." Dean commented before bringing himself even closer to Jaden. Their lips brushed together, and then everything went black._

* * *

Jaden woke up, gasping for breath. It had been the fifth night that week that she had a dream about Dean. She turned on her lamp, and glanced over at the clock. _4:30 in the morning... great._ She thought to herself. She leaned back and put her face in her hands, contemplating heavily whether or not she should use the extra three hours for sleep. She decided against it - not wanting to have another dream about him - and decided to shower. She grabbed her clothes for the day, and then forced herself out of bed.

When she got out, she noticed that there was still another hour before anyone else would be waking up. She threw her pajamas in her clothes hamper, and grabbed her iPod. She clicked the headphones in place, and turned the volume up. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, then she walked into the main room to watch TV. She couldn't find anything to watch, so she instead decided to go for an early morning run. She grabbed a hoodie, took a water bottle, and then was out the door without writing a note to anyone.

After a good hour of running around the city that never sleeps, she decided to go back to the hotel. She took off her hoodie, and then walked through her room. Seth immediately grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug, as if he hadn't seen her in years. "Seth, what the hell?" She questioned. "We all woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried that Dolph had gotten to you." He explained. Jaden returned a quick hug, and then she forced him off of her. She looked up to find Roman with a concerned look on his face, and Dean with an expression that was simply impossible to read. She felt her cheeks beginning to heat up, and she decided to go wash her face up and get ready.

She met with all three men back in the main room, and she noticed that Dean was looking through her phone. "Dean, get off of my phone. Now." She commanded, annoyed with the fact he had the nerve to snoop through her stuff. He gave her the phone back, but his expression was cold. "What are you doing talking to Punk?" He questioned. "That's none of your business, Mr. Nosy. Last time I checked, my love life was _my_ decision." She replied. "Love life? What, you're dating him?" Seth asked. "Well, not quite. We have... an agreement, is all. Now, let's leave it at that and get going to the gym, shall we?" She responded. There were so many questions left unanswered, but arguing with Jaden was something that would get them absolutely nowhere, so they decided to go.

At the gym, Jaden was in the middle of doing pull-ups when Punk walked in. He smiled at her, and then motioned for her to come over. She let go of the bar, and then walked over to him. She smiled and they shared a hug, then Punk gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. From the other side of the room, Dean saw everything. He took every emotion that was building up inside him out on the punching bag in front of him, until Jaden and Punk were completely out of sight. _Where could they have gone? What are they doing? Why couldn't they have done it in front of all of us? Why is he even with her?_ Dean couldn't stop all the questions from forming in his head, and it was only frustrating him further.

Jaden walked back ten minutes later, with her hair all messed up and a wide smirk plastered on her face. A million thoughts of what Punk could have done to her flashed through his mind, and his adrenaline level was rising at a rate faster than he could comprehend. He swung his right arm, and it connected hard with the bag. He heard the crack of bones, and he saw his wrist twist out of place. He cursed under his breath, and then forced himself to calm down. Why did the thought of Jaden and Punk having sex make him so mad? He shook his head, and the pain began to set in. "Shit dude, that looks bad." Seth commented. Dean ignored him, not wanting to take his bad mood out on the smaller man. "Come on, let's go to the hospital. They'll fix it." Roman chimed in. Dean nodded, knowing that he would have to get it looked at before he got in the ring anyway.

* * *

Nine hours later, Dean paced back and forth in the locker room. His wrist was broken, and he couldn't wrestle for the next six weeks. All Dean could think about was Punk being with Jaden, using her as a fuck toy. _"We have an agreement."_ Jaden's words echoed throughout his head, and it made his blood boil. Her phone started vibrating, but she was busy talking to AJ about their match tonight. Dean knew it was a bad idea to go through her phone again, but he had to know what was going on. He shut the door, and snatched her phone out of her bag. There was a new text message from Punk across her screen, and Dean felt the rage rising within him. He slid the unlock button and typed in her four-digit password that was so easy to figure out. He read the message, and he couldn't stop himself from breathing hard when the words processed in his brain.

He stormed out of the room again, taking Jaden's phone with him. "Excuse me, AJ, but there are some things I need to discuss with Jaden." Dean cut in. Jaden immediately saw her phone in his hands, and her facial expression hardened. AJ left immediately, not wanting to be in the middle of whatever was about to take place. Jaden grabbed her phone out of Dean's hand, and then stormed off into their own private locker room. Dean followed her, and then locked the door behind him. He looked around to make sure Seth and Roman weren't in there, and then he leaned against the wall while he waited for Jaden to sit down.

"What the fuck! Once was enough, but two times is crossing the line." Jaden exclaimed. "What's wrong? You hiding something?" Dean questioned, doing his best to hide his rage. When Jaden didn't answer, he advanced towards her, never once breaking eye contact. He backed her up against the wall, and he made sure his presence was known. "I asked you a question." He growled at her. Jaden was still quiet, not liking the position Dean had her in. "Did you really think I wasn't gonna find out, Jaden? You seriously thought you could go off and pretend to suck his dick, and I wouldn't find out? You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with." He continued, letting his anger seep out through his words.

Jaden's eyes went dark, she had been busted. Dean held up his hand, and he brought his face even closer to hers. "I broke my damn wrist over something that was _fake_, and you fucking let me!" He screamed. Jaden placed her hands on his chest, and shoved him off of her. He went stumbling backwards, and she moved out of his path. "It's not my damn fault you broke your wrist, Dean. You're the one who got _jealous_, and took it out on the punching bag." She finally spoke, not sugar-coating anything. "Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of." He replied, caught off guard by the sudden reality check. "So when I left with him, you weren't thinking about what we were doing? And when I came back, you weren't thinking about what he did to me? Or should I say, what I did to _him?_" She questioned. Dean became even more frustrated, not liking the fact that she had figured him out.

"I can't wrestle for six weeks because of you." He commented. "Yeah? Well I couldn't wrestle for three weeks because of you. I could've left you in that ring, tired and not being able to continue. I could've let Dolph beat the hell out of you, and win the match. I didn't tag myself in because I wanted vengeance, or because I didn't want the Shield to lose." She began. This caught Dean's interest, and he locked eyes with her. "I tagged myself in because I saw how badly you needed out. I tagged myself in and got in with my abusive - at the time - boyfriend because I _cared_ about you, Dean." She continued, letting all her thoughts come out. For the first time in his life, Dean was speechless. He kept staring into her eyes, trying to find a response to that. Before he got the chance, Jaden pulled off her shirt and walked out.

* * *

After seven minutes in the ring, AJ had momentum in her favor. Jaden was in the corner, being checked on by the ref. He whispered to her, "Just got the news that you win the match. Make sure you tell AJ." Jaden nodded, and then she slowly pulled herself up. She ran toward AJ and put her in a headlock, and then whispered the news into her ear. AJ didn't respond, just let her actions speak for her. Jaden understood, and she switched positions so she could set up her submission move. She hooked her arm under AJ's neck, and then turned so they were back-to-back. She pulled herself down into a sitting position, bringing AJ down with her, never once unlocking her arm. Jaden started screaming at AJ to tap out, but AJ sold the move even further and passed out.

The bell rang, and the ref gave Jaden the belt. As he raised her arm in victory, the Shield's music started to play. Jaden figured it was because she had won the match, but she was instead greeted by her three teammates. Seth hugged her, and congratulated her. Dean stared at her, the air tense between them. It was obvious that Jaden and Dean were the new power couple of WWE, but she wasn't sure that she could bring herself to act like his girlfriend after their locker room incident. She forced herself to move toward him, and he placed a kiss on her lips. They pulled away, and they both raised up their belts in the air. All four of them walked back to the locker room, and then Jaden started putting her things away.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jaden put everything down in her room. She showered again to clean off her body and loosen her muscles, and then she decided to watch one of her favorite movies. She sat down on the end of the couch, and pressed play. She was soon joined by her three friends - Dean next to her, Seth in the middle, and Roman on the other end. She didn't mind having them there, she knew they would get bored with the movie and leave after a few minutes anyway. Her phone started playing Adore You by Miley Cyrus, and she immediately tried shutting it off. She had chosen the ringtone because it reminded her of Dean, but she did **not** want it playing while he was right next to her.

By the time she had gotten it to shut off, Dean had already heard the lyrics. He knew that she thought about him whenever her phone went off, and he knew that he had to do something about it. Seth and Roman thankfully left after finding out that they were watching a horror movie, and Dean decided to make a move. He got underneath the blanket with her, and he slipped his arm around her waist. She looked at him, never once letting her guard down. He moved closer to her, and he felt her body beginning to relax. He locked eyes with her again, and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. He leaned in to kiss her, and she moved too so she could meet him halfway.

Just as their lips brushed, Seth and Roman walked back in with a big bag of popcorn and cans of soda. Dean backed off Jaden in the blink of an eye, and she sat there in shock. Dean returned to his original position, as if nothing had ever happened. Seth and Roman also returned to their seats on the couch, but Dean stood up. He walked into his room, and left Jaden there. She fixed her attention on the television, but that's not where her mind was at all. She held her head in an attempt to get it to stop pounding, but nothing would work. She shifted in her seat, and forced herself to hold back the tears.

_Why does he have to do this to me? When will the mind games just stop? What's wrong with me? _


	5. Chapter 5

"Jay, please let me in." Seth practically begged on the other side of the wooden door. Jaden didn't answer, she simply opened the door and walked right past him. Seth grabbed her arm lightly, squeezing tighter every time she struggled to get away. "Seth, let go. You're hurting me." She stated, speaking for the first time in days. "You can't blow us off tonight, you're actually wrestling with us." He explained, slowly letting her arm go. She sighed, but didn't try to walk away. "Who are we going against?" She questioned. "Well... not really _we_ exactly..." Seth mumbled. "What do you mean?" She asked, not skipping a beat. "Roman and I aren't going out... it's just you and Dean tonight." He continued reluctantly.

The news hit Jaden like a ton of bricks, and she wanted to tell Vince she was sick and just leave. After the way he had been treating her off camera, Jaden didn't want any part of Dean. Her attraction to him was right in the front of her mind, but she constantly tried to convince herself that it was simply her character's feelings toward him, not hers. Still, whenever he was around she always wished that she could get him alone. Dean had expressed interest in Jaden more than once, but his recent words and actions around her stated otherwise. "Jaden, let's go." Dean stated, reaching for her hand as he broke her out of her thoughts. Jaden pulled away from him, and instead filled that hand with her title. Dean rolled his eyes at her, but he didn't back down. He took her title away from her, fastened it around her waist, and then swiftly took her hand into his and locked their fingers together. Jaden tried to pull away, but Dean was too strong for her.

* * *

After watching Dean get thrown out of the ring, Jaden decided that it was time for this match to end. She forced herself into character, acting like she cared about the fact Punk had hurt Dean, and she jumped into the ring even though there had been no tag made. The ref was immediately in her face, screaming at her to get out. She shoved him aside and started brutally beating up Punk, only to be ripped off by Daniel Bryan. The match was long over by now, the ref disqualifying her the moment she laid her hands on him. Bryan forced Jaden out of the ring, and Dean soon captured her in his arms. They grabbed their belts, and made their way back through to the locker room.

Jaden went to shower, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you want?" She asked, pure hatred in her voice. "We need to talk." He replied, nothing but seriousness in his tone. Jaden asked Roman and Seth to leave, and the slowly shut the door behind them. She locked it, and then leaned against it, waiting for Dean to say something. When he was quiet, she turned around to face him. He was right there in her face, and he locked his arms around her. He went in to kiss her, but she did everything she could to make sure it didn't happen. "Dean, no!" She exclaimed, desperately trying to shove him off. The force of her arms was enough to send Dean backwards, but his grip around her never left. He stumbled over the leg of a bench, and fell on his back, taking Jaden right down with him.

There was immediate silence when they realized the position they were in, and the tension between them certainly wasn't helping the awkward feeling. Jaden's face turned a deep shade of crimson when she realized she actually _liked_ being on top of him like this, and of course that didn't go unnoticed by the man beneath her. There was a moment where they locked eyes, and like always, they couldn't look away. "Oh, Jesus Christ Jaden, just kiss me!" He exclaimed, pulling her down onto him. She didn't fight it this time, instead leaned in further and kissed him deeply. Dean trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, sending shivers down her spine. She involuntarily opened her mouth, accepting him in. As his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, Dean's hands slowly started moving down her body. His hands decided on her ass, and he moved his hands in such a way that her hips moved and ground into him.

"Sorry guys, we just forgot the- WHOA! DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Seth exclaimed. Dean immediately let go of Jaden, and she got off of him in the blink of an eye. "Uh, sorry Seth." Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry?! You were making out with my sister, and you got a fucking boner from it!" Seth exclaimed, rage clear in his voice. Jaden placed her hands on Seth's shoulders and turned him towards her, not once letting him turn back to Dean. "Seth, relax. It wasn't going to go any farther than that, you know me better than that." Jaden began, choosing her words carefully. Seth's breathing calmed, and the anger in his face softened. Seth kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Okay Jay, just please be careful. And next time, don't do that in a room I have the key too." Seth replied, lightening the mood. Jaden giggled and nodded, not even bothering to see how Dean was reacting to all of this.

Grabbing her phone and checking the time, she realized it was late and they should be leaving. She grabbed her bag and then walked to the rental car with the guys, and she hopped into the backseat. She put her head in Dean's lap, not caring what he thought about it, and made herself comfortable. She placed her headphones in her ears, and slowly drifted off into a much needed peaceful sleep.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, none of them wanted to wake Jaden up. Roman grabbed everyone's bags, and Seth slowly picked Jaden up off of Dean. Dean got out of the car, shutting the door as quietly as he could, and then offered to carry Jaden upstairs. Seth - being the smallest one in the group - gladly agreed, and he put Jaden into Dean's arms. Dean carried her bridal style up to their room, and then slowly eased the both of them through the door. Dean set Jaden down on her bed, and covered her up. He shut the lamp off and closed the door behind him when he walked out.

"We're gonna go head to the bar, wanna come with?" Seth asked Dean. "Nah, I'm not in a mood tonight. I'll stay here and watch Jaden." Dean replied. "Okay," Seth began, smirking. "Oh, and Dean?" He continued. "Yeah?" Dean questioned. "Just ask her out already." Dean was shocked, Seth's blessing was exactly what he had been waiting for. "Seriously?" He asked, not believing Seth for a moment. "Dude, I'm tired of watching her get hurt because you're being a dick to her. She went through enough with Dolph, and she needs someone to show her that true love does exist. You have my permission." Seth explained. Dean smiled, thanking Seth more times than anyone could count. "But if you hurt her, I will literally kill you." Seth interrupted, suddenly getting serious. Dean nodded, knowing that Seth wasn't joking even the slightest amount. Seth pulled his jacket on, and then walked out with Roman.

Dean sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable, the smile never once fading off his face. He would have a lot to tell Jaden when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaden woke up in her dark bedroom, confused about how she got there, but not about to complain for even a moment. She turned her lamp on, and glanced at the clock. _Whoa, 3:00 in the morning... _She thought. She wasn't tired anymore, so she slowly got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, and then went into the living room to watch TV until everyone else woke up. Walking out of her room, she expected to be the only one awake. Instead, she found Dean on the couch, catching up on Breaking Bad. _What on earth is he doing awake at three in the morning?_ She questioned, slowly walking toward him.

"Hey, sleepy head, you're finally awake." He greeted, more enthusiastic than usual. "Dean, it's three in the morning. Why are you still awake?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. "I was waiting for you, actually. There are some things I really should tell you." He began, slowly leaning in to peck her lips. She pulled away, somewhat scared of what was about to come. "No kissing, haven't brushed my teeth yet. What do you want to tell me?" She questioned. Dean backed off slowly, holding the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked deep in thought, as if he was trying to figure out the right words to say. "Are you sure you wanna hear this now? I mean, maybe we should wait until tomor-" He began, but was cut off by Jaden. "Dean, please. You stayed up this long, so it has to be important." She commented. Dean nodded, he knew she was right and that there was no way to avoid this.

"Well..." He began slowly. Dean started explaining how he had been an asshole to her because Seth was constantly telling him to back off, and then went on to go into heavy detail about how he actually feels about her. Jaden sat back and kept her mouth shut, knowing if she interrupted he would get frustrated and lose his train of thought. She took in everything he was saying, and thought about it carefully. Even if Dean was telling the truth, she wasn't positive that she could be with him. When he finished, Jaden was silent for a while, carefully choosing her words. "That's quite a story, Dean." She opened, not letting her confusion show even the slightest amount. "Everyone deserves a second chance, I'll give you that much." She continued, noticing his face light up like a child on Christmas morning. He hugged her tightly, but it wasn't something she returned. He pulled away when he realized the absence of her arms around him, and he gave her a questioning look.

"I was abused for two years, Dean, and from now on I'm choosing my partners very carefully. If you want to be my actual boyfriend, that's fine. All I'm saying is that you won't get me until you prove yourself. Build up a solid friendship with me, and show me that I can trust you. Prove to me that you won't hurt me, and that you're not going to fuck me over like he-who-shall-not-be-named did." Jaden continued, being as straight-forward as she could. Dean nodded, trying to figure how long all of this would actually take. "If you can do all that, then I'll _consider_ being with you." She finished, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'consider.' Dean nodded again, knowing that he could ruin everything if he spoke. "Good, now go to sleep. I don't want to deal with your cranky ass in the morning." Jaden spoke, a slight smirk making it's way onto her face. Dean grinned, too, and stood up slowly. Jaden got up too, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. With that, Dean walked into his room and passed out.

* * *

Nine hours later, Seth walked out into the main room to see Jaden watching TV with Kaitlyn. "Morn... Afternoon." He greeted them while walking into the kitchen. He noticed Kaitlyn whisper something to Jaden, and then saw both of them burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He questioned, knowing it was about him. "Oh, nothing. Kaitlyn here just thinks you look sexy with no shirt on." Jaden explained, giggling uncontrollably. Seth's face turned bright pink, and he immediately turned his attention to the fridge so neither of them would notice. He took a sip of water, and felt his face get cooler. "Well, Kaitlyn, I'm flattered. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, though, hate to inform you." He stated, keeping a grin on his face to show that he meant no harm. Kaitlyn shrugged, not seeming bothered by it even the slightest amount.

Seth leaned against the counter, looking over his sister. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt, short blue denim shorts, black high-top Converse, her hair was curled, her eyes were done with grey eye-shadow, and her lips were shining with clear lip gloss. For an average Saturday afternoon, she looked stunning. "What's the occasion?" He asked aloud. Jaden turned her attention to him, confusion written all over her face. "You never look like that on a Saturday morning." He continued, making his point a little more clear. "Oh, I'm taking her to Jekyll and Hyde's. I was there last night with AJ, and it's amazing." Kaitlyn explained. "Isn't that a haun-?" Seth began, but quickly got cut off. "Shhh, don't kill the surprise." Kaitlyn replied, sounding more eager than necessary. Seth nodded, realizing Kaitlyn wanted the scared reaction from Jaden when they got there.

"Why are you taking her?" Seth asked, not ready to let Jaden go. "Because I'm always stuck in here with you three, so she figured I wanted to get out for a change." Jaden chimed in. "Where are you going out to?" Dean questioned, interrupting the conversation. "Jekyll and Hyde's. It's on 44th street, I think." Jaden replied, turning her attention to him. Dean was shirtless as well, and now she understood where Kaitlyn was coming from with Seth. "I love that place! Have you ever been there?" Dean asked. "Nope, but you people sure make it sound like a good time." Jaden commented. Dean thought of Jaden getting scared, and grabbing onto him as she hid her face into his chest. He smiled to himself, and then decided to carry out his thought process aloud.

"Well, it is a pretty cool place. Say, Seth, why don't we join them? After all, two pretty girls like them could definitely use strong guys like us to hold onto." Dean suggested, lifting up his sleeve and flexing his arm muscles. Seth started laughing, though he knew what Dean was getting at. To their surprise, Jaden and Kaitlyn didn't argue. Seth and Dean went back into their rooms and got themselves ready, then joined the girls at the door. _Damn, she looks good. How on earth am I supposed to not come onto her when she's dressing like this?_ Dean wondered to himself. He shook his head, forcing away any sexual thought that dared to pop into his head. Taking a look at each other, they all decided that they looked pretty good. They left a note for Roman, and then began to walk to the restaurant.

* * *

Dean stumbled through the front door with Jaden on his back, and Seth followed behind. "Don't you two ever take me there again." Jaden stated, still shaken up at everything she saw. Seth hugged her while chuckling, still finding it amusing how something so fake could scare her this bad. "The place is named after Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde. What did you expect?" Dean questioned, sounding a bit sincere to comfort her. Jaden shook her head, feeling stupid for not catching onto that. Seth let go of her, finding it difficult to get out of her grasp. "It's late, get some sleep guys." Seth stated, saying goodnight and then walking into his room. Jaden walked into the kitchen without saying a word, and Dean watched her carefully. She paced back and forth while biting her nails nervously, and he knew that there was something deeper to her fear than just the decorations of the restaurant. He slowly walked over to her, not wanting to freak her out more than she already was.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She stated quickly, almost too quickly for Dean to understand. "What?" He questioned, not quite sure how to respond to what he was just presented with. "There's a story behind my fear of that place that I didn't remember until getting there, but that's a story I'll consider telling you some other time. Please, Dean, don't make me sleep alone tonight." She repeated, looking desperately at him. Dean's face softened, noticing how scared she actually was. He placed his arm around her waist carefully, wondering what she would do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, hugging him tighter than ever before. Dean knew how much Jaden needed him, and he knew there was really no choice now. "It's okay, Jaden. Calm down. I'll sleep in your room tonight with you." He whispered gently into her ear. Jaden nodded, and then glanced at the clock. She got off of him, and then told him that she needed to shower.

Dean let her go and followed her into her room, immediately liking how neat she kept it. Almost simultaneously, they both realized that her room only had one bed. "I can get my mattress out of my room and put it on the floor." Dean suggested, figuring that was the only way this could work. Jaden grabbed her pajamas, and then turned to him. "Don't be silly, we can both fit in my bed. I don't take up a lot of room, I promise." She replied, smiling lightly. Dean was surprised, but he didn't argue. He nodded, and then took off his shoes as he sat down on the end of the bed. Jaden walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, while Dean took off his shirt and made himself comfortable.

When Jaden came out, she threw her old clothes into the clothes hamper and then climbed over Dean to get on the inside of the bed. "You can sleep on the outside if that's how you're comfortable, I don't mind." Dean commented. Jaden got underneath the covers, and turned on her side to look at him. "I like the inside, I feel safer." She explained. Dean nodded, and he got under the blankets with her. They were facing each other, and there was a long peaceful silence. Jaden leaned up slightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then turned around on her other side and shut her eyes. Dean turned off the lamp, and then placed his arm around her, holding her tightly against him. He kissed her cheek, and then slowly began to drift off himself.

_She will be mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden walked lifelessly down to the ring, not in the mood even the slightest amount to cut this promo. Over recent weeks, she had been feuding with AJ Lee because her teammates were still feuding with CM Punk. She couldn't help but smirk a little bit when she thought of how Dean may react to the words she was about to bring to the table, considering she hadn't asked him for permission first, but she hid it quickly as she hopped over the barricade and grabbed a microphone from the time-keeper. She jumped up onto the ring apron, and then slowly made her way to the middle of the squared circle. She tapped the microphone once to make sure it was turned on, and then she slowly brought it to her lips as the crowd booed her.

"I love you. I love you, AJ… But I hate getting clothes-lined in the head. But I love when that animal comes out in you, that aggression that you need… that you've always been missing. But I hate when I go unappreciated. Everything I ever did for you was for your own damn good, and you never stopped to think about it. I understand this is a "trying time" for you and you're under a lot of stress, seeing how the Divas division is in shambles. Kaitlyn - the girl you've been sneaking in the neighborhood pools with since you were ten years old - you can't even trust her anymore. But that gives you no excuse for turning your back on me. I thought you would be different, I really thought you would be different, but you turned out to be just like everybody else. There's a big difference between me and those snakes in the grass you call your friends. People seem to have a hard time figuring me out, but really I think it's pretty simple. I wear my thoughts and my emotions pretty much on my sleeve, and you turned out to be like everybody else…"

Meanwhile, backstage, Dean sat on the bench in pure awe. He had been shocked to hear the words of his old character – Jon Moxley – coming out of the young girl's mouth. Seth and Roman must have caught on, because they too sat down and listened to her finish off the promo. When she did finish, she dropped her microphone and blew a kiss to the camera that was on her. She then stepped out of the ring and walked back to the locker room with a wide smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

On the way home, Dean couldn't stop staring at Jaden. Hearing her speak the words from his past character had him completely awestruck, and he was determined to find out what could have possessed her to do such a thing. His deep blue eyes on her didn't go unnoticed by Jaden, but she made no attempt to make him stop. She was quite satisfied with what she had done, and she knew that she had gotten to Dean. She didn't quite mean to make him sexually frustrated – as she had no intentions of helping with that – but it definitely boosted her confidence. Her smile widened a bit, loving how toying with Dean like this made her feel.

Jaden barely had time to get through her bedroom door before she was roughly pushed down on the bed, and had Dean giving her love bites all over her neck. She giggled and lightly shoved him off, knowing that Dean was making no real attempt to sleep with her. "You're such a tease." He mumbled. Jaden giggled some more, and then took a sip of her water to calm herself down. "You're the one who keeps having dirty thoughts, _Ambrose._ I told you that you had to build up a solid friendship with me before anything else could happen." She pointed out, knowing what calling him by his last name did to him. "Besides, I won't have sex with you until I really trust you… and we would have to be an official couple, at the very least, first. I'm still a virgin by choice, and I'm gonna make sure I give it up to someone special." She continued, her voice changing drastically to a more serious tone.

Dean groaned in frustration, but he knew she had a point. Jaden's smirk came back, and she went off into the bathroom to take off all her makeup and change into something much more comfortable. Dean got up and walked slowly to his room, the pain between his legs almost unbearable. He lay down on his bed, and furiously kicked off his shoes. He undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans, desperately trying to make the fabric looser. He grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight when the pain didn't subside, and he did everything he could to get his thoughts to calm down. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to work. _No, Dean. You told yourself you wouldn't do this while thinking about her._ Dean ignored his conscience, knowing that he simply had no other choice. He pulled his pants down the rest of the way, and then squeezed himself on top of the fabric of his boxers. He was growing incredibly impatient, so he pushed his boxers down and touched his aching dick full on.

It wasn't until Dean was so close to climax that he heard the unmistakable groan of the doorknob turning. By the time he realized he had forgotten to lock the door, it was much too late. "Hey Dean, sorry but I meant to ask you- AHH!" Jaden screamed at the top of her lungs as she backed out and shut the door as hard as she could. It was almost hard to believe that she had just walked in on Dean jerking off, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. She heard the sound of things being knocked on the floor, and she began to feel bad about screaming the way she had. "God dammit, fuck everything!" Dean exclaimed. Jaden turned around and went to apologize, but she backed away out of fear of what she might see when she opened the door again.

Jaden steadied her breathing and shook her head, then she walked back to her room without talking to Dean for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was four in the morning, and Jaden wasn't even sure if Dean was awake or not. Still, she stood in front of his bedroom door with her hand balled into a fist and her heart racing. She wiped her sweaty palms off on her sweatpants, and she gently knocked on the door. "It's open." Dean's voice said on the other side. Jaden took in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out as she walked inside. The moment Dean saw her, he pulled the blanket even further up his body and sat up. His eyes were dark, and his body was tense. Jaden stood awkwardly in the doorway, so he moved over and patted the spot next to him so she could sit down.

"We need to talk." She claimed the moment she sat down, getting straight to the point. "Okay," Dean began, shifting so he could see her from a better angle. "Let's talk." He continued. Jaden nodded, and she stared at her lap for a while; thinking about how to come about the situation. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly. Dean was surprised to hear the words coming from her, since he really thought he should be the one apologizing. Rather than questioning it, he sat there in silence and waited for her to continue. "It was rude of me to come in your room without knocking first, and it was also pretty cruel of me to scream when I discovered what you were doing. I'm just sorry." She clarified.

Dean sat quietly for a few moments longer, making sure that she had gotten everything out. "Jaden, why are you sorry? It was my fault. I should've locked the door, and I really shouldn't have been doing it all." Dean finally spoke. Jaden's head lifted up and she met his gaze with curious eyes. She breathed out, and then looked right back down into her lap. "I guess we were both in the wrong." She mumbled with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, we were. Why didn't you wait until morning to talk about this? Well, I mean, why right now?" Dean questioned. Jaden furrowed her eyebrows, not sure of the answer herself.

"I don't know, honestly. I really just couldn't stand knowing I had walked in on such a thing, and I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings between us." She began, improvising the whole time. "Why does it matter if there's hard feelings between us or not?" Dean asked, forgetting who he was dealing with. Jaden's head shot up, a look of anger now written on her face. "Just forget it, Dean." She spat, standing up and beginning to walk away. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed, not wanting her to leave. "Jaden, tell me." He demanded, pinning her arms above her head as he leaned over her.

Jaden struggled underneath him, not liking that he had full control over her now. When his grip didn't loosen up, she gave up. She sighed heavily and sunk into the comfortable mattress beneath her. "Because, Dean, I actually _like_ having you in my life." She admitted. Dean's shock made his grip loosen slightly, but not enough that she could get up and run away._ "And I kind of liked seeing your dick."_ She thought. Dean's attention shot to her, not sure if he had heard that correctly. "What did you just say?" He asked. "I said I like having you in my life." She repeated. Dean shook his head and tightened his grip again. "No, after that." He pressed on. Jaden was confused, and also afraid that she had spoken her thoughts out loud again.

The redness in Jaden's cheeks was enough to confirm that Dean had heard her correctly, but he wasn't going to make her admit it. He let her wrists go completely, and then lay down next to her. Jaden sat up, and began to rub at her wrists. She shook her head, and then stood up once again. "Wait, Jaden," Dean called to her. Jaden turned around to face him again, and she waited patiently for him to continue. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked, making his tone as innocent as he possibly could. She wanted to ask why he wanted such a thing, but she decided against it; remembering how much she liked waking up in his arms. She nodded, and then lay back down in his bed next to him.

Dean hooked his arm underneath her, and then rolled her over him onto the inside of the bed. He turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Jaden looked at him in confusion, wondering why he had moved her. "You like sleeping on the inside because it makes you feel safer, remember?" Dean explained. Jaden smiled, shocked that Dean had remembered such a thing. She nodded and then made herself as comfortable as she could. In a comfortable bed, wrapped up in each other, they were fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Hey, love birds, wake up." Seth said as he shook them both awake. Jaden groaned and rubbed her eyes as she reluctantly forced herself to wake up. She took her phone out of the pocket of her pants and checked the time. "Seth, what the hell? It's 6:30 in the morning! Get out of here." She exclaimed. "Monday's our gym day, you're always awake." Seth continued. "Not when we go to sleep at 5:00 in the morning." Dean chimed in, tightening his grip around Jaden.

Seth couldn't help smirking a little bit, hearing the actual time that they went to sleep. "What kept you up so late?" Seth questioned. Jaden sat up and threw a pillow at him as hard as she could, catching him off guard and making him stumble backwards. "Alright, alright, I'll leave." Seth surrendered. He threw the pillow back at her, and then walked out of the room. Jaden fixed the pillow and lay back down, hoping to fall back asleep.

"I wanna ask you something." Dean stated. "I'm listening." She replied, still trying to fall back asleep. "Last night, you mumbled something after you told me that you like having me in your life. You acted like you didn't know what it was, but I think you do. I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear you say it." Dean continued. Jaden turned over to face him, not liking that he was pretty much forcing her to admit her thoughts. But she figured that if he wanted to play, then they would play.

She looked up at him with her bright green eyes, and let a small innocent smile make its way onto her lips. She leaned up, as if she were about to kiss him, but pulled back away the second their lips were about to touch. She ran her hand down his body slowly, applying enough pressure to make sure he felt everything. She kissed him on the center of his neck, on his chin, on his jaw, on both of his cheeks, and then a small peck on his nose… making sure to never actually touch their lips together. She traced her finger inside the line of his gym shorts, never once breaking eye contact with him. Dean's breath was slowing and becoming heavier, wondering just what type of game Jaden was playing this time.

Jaden slipped her hand inside his gym shorts, and she leaned up to his ear. "I said that I _really_ liked seeing your dick." She whispered, giving his growing erection a firm squeeze. Dean let out a choked groan, not expecting Jaden to be so straight-forward. He placed his hands on her neck, desperate to touch some part of her pale skin. She pulled away from his ear, still wearing that innocent smile on her face. Dean leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away at the last second again. She pulled her hand out of his shorts, and then turned on her side. "Ugh, Jaden, what the hell." He groaned in frustration. Jaden bit her lip to keep from laughing, but she did allow a small smirk to form at her lips.

"I'm awfully tired still. Goodnight, Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean walked back and forth across the room, obviously deep in thought. Jaden sat on his bed, watching him from a distance, wondering what could have gotten to him this time. Dean was mumbling to himself, and he didn't look up from the ground once. "Dean," Jaden said in a gentle voice. Dean didn't acknowledge her, he simply kept pacing around. "Dean." Jaden called, more assertive this time. Dean stopped walking, and he finally looked up to meet her gaze. "What?" He asked. "Come here." She continued, moving over so Dean would have room to sit down. Dean reluctantly did as Jaden requested, and he collapsed on the bed next to her.

Jaden took his shirt off, and she began rubbing his shoulders; she knew that Dean needed to relax. "Talk to me, tell me what happened." She requested. Dean stayed quiet, taking in the feel of her hands against his bare skin. Knowing just how stubborn Jaden was, Dean shook his head and relaxed his arms. "It's nothing, Jaden. You wouldn't understand." Dean replied. Jaden stopped rubbing suddenly, shocked that he would say such a thing. She crawled around him so that she was now sitting in front of him. She took his hand in hers, and she shook it. "Hi, I'm Jaden Rollins. I'm your best friend. and I'm here to listen and help. You can talk to me about anything, and I promise I won't judge you. Now, tell me what happened. I'm here." She claimed. Dean smiled and let out a chuckle, he loved how Jaden could make him feel better with just a few words.

"Well, there's this girl." He began, watching how Jaden might react to that. Her facial expression stayed soft, simply waiting for him to continue. "She's amazing. She has dark black hair that flows over her shoulders in the most perfect ways..." Dean continued, lightly touching her hair. "And her eyes, man, those eyes. Big, bright green eyes." He pressed on, looking directly into her eyes. "She has the perfect personality, too. She's independent, strong, smart, athletic, mysterious, with a slight attitude. She's stubborn, but she's my type of girl." Dean finished, waiting for her to catch on. "She sounds like a pain in the ass." Jaden stated, not realizing who he was talking about. "Yes," Dean began, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him. "But, she's _my_ pain in the ass." He continued, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Jaden finally caught on, and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, needing to feel his body against hers. Dean slid his tongue across her bottom lip, but Jaden wouldn't open. He felt her smile against his lips, and he knew she wasn't letting him in on purpose. Dean smirked and grabbed her ass hard, making her gasp in surprise. Dean took full advantage of the opportunity, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Dean," Jaden mumbled. "Yeah baby?" He questioned. "More." She stated, not the slightest amount of hesitation in her voice. Jaden was making his all too easy for Dean, and he needed no further encouragement.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He put his hands on her waist, slowing sliding them up the sides of her body. He stopped when he reached her chest, and he slowly slid in to cup her breasts. Dean brought one hand around to her back, and he lightly pushed her forward so that he could kiss her again. As they made out, the room was suddenly beginning to feel very hot. Dean refused to take his hands off Jaden's breasts, and Jaden wouldn't stop moving her hands all over his torso. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her, and he flipped them over so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. He kissed down her body, his tongue trailing across the skin right above the line of her jeans. His hands slowly undid her belt buckle, and then the button, and finally he pulled the zipper down. He tucked his fingers inside the loose denim, and Jaden lifted her hips up to help him. He tugged her jeans off, and threw them on the floor. Dean went in for another kiss, but Jaden lightly pushed him away and shook her head. She sat up, and began taking Dean's pants off. He made it all too easy by wearing those gym shorts.

Jaden started kissing his torso all over, slowly making her way down to his erection that was still trapped in his boxers. Jaden looked up at him and smirked, then looked back down to see that his boner had gotten worse in those short seconds. Jaden giggled slightly, loving how easy Dean was. She put one hand in his boxers, and she began to stroke his length. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting Jaden's hand to feel that good. Too caught up in the moment, neither one of them heard the doorknob turning. "Hey guys, we're about to lea- Oh, that's nice." Roman interrupted, not sure how to react to what he was seeing. "Dude, seriously? There's this new thing, it's called knocking. You should try it sometime." Dean replied sarcastically. "Yeah, and there's also this thing called locking the door. You seem to be pretty bad at that." Roman snapped. "Dude get out!" Jaden exclaimed. "Alright alright, calm down. Just put some clothes on and meet me and Seth in the parking lot. We're going to the beach for the day." Roman returned to his original point, and then walked out.

* * *

At the beach, Jaden lay on a blanket with her headphones in. After events that morning, Jaden simply wanted to wind down and be alone. Of course, that was hard to do with three immature men by her side, but she was definitely going to try. Deciding that she wanted to relax to the sound of the waves, she took out her headphones and placed her iPod in her bag that was all the way on the other side of the blanket. She lay back down on the blanket, and closed her eyes. She was just getting relaxed, when she felt herself all wet and heard hysterical laughter. She sat up suddenly and wiped her eyes, realizing that they had dumped a bucket of water on her. She stood up and started wiping herself off with her towel, but she was too soaked for even a towel to dry. "God, fuck you!" She exclaimed angrily. Dean pulled her to him and kissed her. "Gladly." He mumbled with a smirk.

"You guys feeling hungry yet?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I've been hungry for the past hour." Jaden complained. Seth chuckled and then they all packed up their things. They brought it to the car and then decided to take a walk on the boardwalk to look for a good place to eat. They were approaching a seafood place, when a group of teenage girls came up to them. "Oh my god, you're The Shield!" A preppy blonde exclaimed. She ran up to Dean and threw her arms around him, as if she had known him for years. _"Do you know her?"_ Jaden mouthed to Dean. _"No."_ He mouthed back. The blonde started running her hands all over Dean's body, making her intentions obvious. Jaden's face turned a bright red, and she felt jealousy rising within her. She dropped her bag and walked over to her. Jaden shoved the stranger off Dean, and then intertwined her own hand with his. "What the fuck?" The prep questioned. "He's taken, back the fuck off. He wouldn't be interested in your slutty ass anyway." Jaden spat. The blonde threw another glance at Dean, but he did nothing except pull Jaden closer to him. The girl reluctantly walked away, not even bothering with Seth or Roman.

Dean pulled his hand away from Jaden's, figuring that was all just a scene to get the fan to back off. "What are you doing?" Jaden asked, throwing a confused glance his way. "It's okay, Jaden, she's gone. You don't have to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore." Dean replied. Jaden ran over to him and grabbed his hand again, tighter this time that way he couldn't pull away. "I wasn't pretending." She stated. Dean was shocked, he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. "W-What?" He stuttered. "I wasn't pretending, Dean," She repeated, bringing herself even closer to him. "If you'll have me, I'll be your girlfriend." She explained. Dean grabbed her hips hard and smashed his lips onto hers, not caring that Seth would probably give him a lecture about it later. "I've been waiting for this day for months, Jaden." He whispered against her.

"I'm yours, Dean. I'm all yours."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay you two, stop making out. It's time to go out there." Seth said. Jaden and Dean ignored Seth's statement, and just continued making out and running their hands all over each other. Seth shrugged and walked over to Roman, taking a towel from his gym bag. He came back over to the two who were still sucking faces, and roughly hit Dean on the back with the towel. He did the same to Jaden, but wasn't as rough. "Ow!" She squealed. "Show time." Seth repeated. Jaden rubbed the back of her neck and grabbed her belt, then she went to intertwine her fingers with Dean's. Instead, she noticed that his belt was around his waist, and she came up with a better idea. "Wanna mess with all your girl fans?" She questioned with a smirk. Dean shrugged, and Jaden took his belt off around his waist and tucked it into the front of his black pants so it was dangling down in front of him. Dean grinned widely, catching onto what Jaden had meant.

They all made their way up the stairs to the top of the building, deciding to come up with a back-up plan if the first one failed. "Who are we going against tonight, anyway?" Jaden questioned. "The Wyatt Family and some new comer, I think his name is Corey Graves or something." Roman replied. "I remember Corey from NXT. Looks like someone's finally getting brought up to the main roster, good for him." Jaden spoke aloud to no one in particular. They all stood behind the doors, waiting for their entrance music to hit. Dean gave Jaden a quick kiss on the cheek, and then locked their fingers together. They heard the announcer introducing the Wyatts and Graves, and then they all prepared to go down the stairs in the crowd of fans.

* * *

Bodies were everywhere, blood was pouring out from underneath Dean's eye, Seth was on the floor holding the back of his head, Corey was battling with Roman on the other side of the ring. Jaden was in the ring with Bray Wyatt, in the corner trying to regain composure. This had been one of the most brutal battles she had been in since joining WWE, and she didn't know how much longer she could continue. Bray pulled her up by her hair and started hitting her in the face, making Jaden seem defenseless. Acting on pure instinct, Jaden shoved him off as hard as she could and quickly made her way up to the top rope. She looked at where Bray was, and then turned around and jumped off. Instead of landing on Bray's body, she landed hard on the white mat. Her head bounced off the ground, and she lay lifeless staring at the ceiling before she felt Bray's weight on top of her. She heard the ref pounding the mat twice, and she knew this match was over. Instead of hearing the bell ring, Jaden felt more weight on top of her as Dean broke up the cover.

Dean got out of the ring before they got disqualified, and Jaden didn't move an inch. Dean knew this wasn't supposed to be happening, and he immediately got back in the ring. Dean forced Bray off of her, and he practically screamed at the ref to go check on her. The ref knelt down and started talking to Jaden. "Jaden, can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asked. Jaden blinked a few times, her vision blurry and her head spinning in a million different directions. The ref looked up and signaled for the doctor to come over, and he did without hesitation. The ref rolled Jaden out of the ring, hoping she would land on her feet. She stayed standing for a few moments, before she nearly fell to the ground. The ref looked at the time keeper and signaled for him to ring the bell. The match was considered a no-contest because Jaden couldn't continue. Dean was almost instantly at Jaden's side, carrying her backstage.

He lay her down on the table, and they were soon joined by Seth and Roman. "What's going on? What happened?" Seth questioned. "I don't know, no one's told us anything yet." Dean replied. The doctor had Jaden sit up, and she held her head and groaned. "What's your name?" The doctor asked. "What?" Jaden slurred, almost as if she was drunk. "Do you know what your name is?" He repeated. "Jaden." She answered. "Where are we?" He continued. "I don't know." Jaden replied, putting her head down and closing her eyes. Jaden grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth. Roman quickly grabbed a near-by garbage can and put it in her lap. She moved her hand and threw up into the can, and the doctor scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Who's the president?" The doctor pressed on. "George Bush." She replied. "How do you feel right now?" He asked. "Dizzy. Headache. Pain." She replied before laying back down.

The doctor scribbled down more words onto his clipboard, and the tucked his pen into his shirt pocket. He looked up at her three teammates, and then back to Jaden. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on her and see if anything's changed, stay here with her." The doc instructed. They all nodded, surrounding the table so they could keep their eyes on her. The look of concern on Dean's face didn't go unnoticed by the two other men, and they all knew that the way he felt for her was so much more than just wanting to get in her pants. Seth and Roman looked at each other, both having the same exact thought in that moment: _He's in love with her._

Twenty minutes took what seemed like an eternity to pass by, but the doctor was eventually back. He asked her all the same questions, and this time she answered them all correctly. He wrote everything down, and then put everything away. He took a seat on the chair and started touching her arms, legs, and stomach to see if there was any unusual pain. He also checked her breathing, just to make sure everything else was working properly. He looked back up at the men, and then told them what was wrong. "She has a grade two concussion, it's only moderate. There's no telling how long this could take to heal, but I'm not clearing her for at least another two weeks. Have her come see me then, and I'll see if she's okay to get back in the ring. For now, make sure she gets a lot of rest and doesn't do anything that requires a lot of physical activity." He explained. They all nodded, and Dean carried her back to the locker room.

* * *

Arriving at their apartment, Dean brought Jaden into her room. "Dean, I appreciate you carrying me, but I really could've walked on my own." Jaden commented. Dean lay her down on the bed, and then began going through her drawers. "Nonsense, I don't mind. Doc told me to make sure you don't do a lot of physical activity, I'm just following orders." He replied with a grin. Jaden slowly stood up and began walking into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I need to shower, I'm all sweaty and gross from the match." She explained. A look of fear and anxiousness flashed across Dean's face, and it seemed as if he was at a loss for words. "Jaden, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe I should help you. I really don't want to risk you losing your balance in there and hurting yourself further." He suggested, trying his hardest to show Jaden that he was serious and not just trying to see her naked. Jaden thought it over, but eventually agreed to it.

In the bathroom, Dean helped Jaden undress. He turned the shower on, and then turned back to Jaden. "Dean," Jaden spoke with a soft voice. "Yeah?" He replied. "How are you supposed to help me shower if you're still fully clothed?" She asked. Shock was immediately on his face, and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, not going any further. "I'm not showering _with_ you, I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt yourself. I meant what I said, Jaden, I'm not doing this just to get inside of you. I really am trying to keep you safe." He commented. Jaden was surprised, but she didn't try to argue with him. She instead dropped the towel from around her body and stepped underneath the hot water, allowing Dean to help her throughout the entire thing.

Once everything had been done, Dean shut off the water and helped Jaden out. He wrapped a towel around her body and messily rubbed another one all over her hair, trying to make it at least damp. They both worked on drying her body off, until they reached the only wet area on her body left. Dean wasn't thinking about what he was really doing, and he didn't realize the consequences until he was already rubbing the towel on her most private area. "Dean." She breathed out, not sure what else to say. Dean looked up at her, noticing a hint of arousal behind her eyes. He moved the towel away from his hand and touched her full on, wondering how she would react. "Well," He began with a grin. "It looks like that towel didn't do much, I think you actually got wetter." He continued. Jaden stayed quiet, but the her cheeks burning with color didn't go unnoticed by the man beneath her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. She looked down at him, confused by his question. "Of course I trust you." She answered honestly. Dean stood up and grabbed Jaden lightly at her hips, and then propped her up onto the flat surface next to the sink. "Lean back against the mirror and open your legs then, I wanna try something." He demanded. Jaden was hesitant, but she knew Dean wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to. She moved back until she was comfortably resting against the mirror, and she shyly spread her legs. Dean placed his fingers back on her pussy, rubbing lightly as he leaned down and kissed her. He felt Jaden relax more and open her legs wider, just what he needed. He kept kissing her, moving his fingers down further. He let his middle finger touch her entrance, waiting for a reaction. When Jaden deepened the kiss, he slipped his finger all the way in her; Jaden pulling away and sucking in a sharp breath. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jaden nodded, not able to say anything.

There was a knock on the door, breaking Jaden out of her haze and forcing Dean to stop what he was doing. "Hurry up in there, my bladder feels like it's about to explode!" Seth exclaimed impatiently. "Too much information, bro." Jaden replied while giggling. Dean helped her back on the floor, and they both helped her get dressed. Dean threw her old clothing in the clothes hamper, and then carried Jaden back into her room. He put her down on her bed and then crawled under the covers next to her, throwing his arm around her and pulling her close. Jaden looked up at him with a hint of mischief behind her eyes, a smirk plastered on her lips. "What?" Dean asked, not able to figure out the slightest amount what could be going through her head. "Next time you and I decide to... "have some fun"," She began, her smirk growing wider. "I'll remember that you didn't finish what you started." She finished, watching his facial expression go cold. "Jaden! That's not fair!" He exclaimed.

Jaden giggled and kissed him lightly, then turned over on her other side. "Goodnight, Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden walked into the arena with her headphones in, blasting Dark Days by Parkway Drive. She walked into the locker room, setting her things down and tying her hair back. She walked down the long corridor, finding her way to the doctor's room. She walked in and took a seat on bench, waiting for the doctor to go through his normal routine. He started asking her questions, which she answered correctly... for the most part. Realizing she still had some trouble concentrating, he decided not to clear her for another week. She seemed disappointed, but she knew it was for the best. She knew that as long as she was patient, she would be able to get back in that ring and kick some ass. She hoped down off the bench and made her way back to the locker room, trying to seem as happy as possible.

She looked up and saw Seth's lips moving, but her music was too loud for her to hear what he was saying. She pulled her headphones out, but kept them close to her ears. "Did you say something?" She asked. "Yeah. I was wondering what happened in the doc's office, you cleared yet?" He questioned on behalf of everyone. She did the best she could to hide her disappointment by forcing a smile on her face, then glanced up at him and told him they just had to get through one more week. Dean walked over to her, offering a sympathetic hug. She may have forced a smile, but Dean could see right through her. "Want me to stay on commentary with you tonight? I think Seth and Dean can handle themselves." Roman suggested. Jaden's eyes lit up slightly at the suggestion, liking that she wouldn't have to be stuck not knowing what to say. She smiled at him and nodded slowly, then grabbed her things and walked with them down to the ring.

* * *

Seth was in the ring with Daniel Bryan, getting trapped in the "yes lock." Dean got in the ring and broke it up, making sure they didn't lose because of submission. Jaden heard Michael Cole going on and on about how the Shield has to cheat to win, but she also heard Roman defending them. Seth tagged out to Dean, and Daniel tagged out to Christian. She watched closely, making sure that everything was going the way it was supposed to. The Shield had some personal problems with Christian backstage, and there wasn't a chance Jaden was going to let their personal lives affect their in-ring work. She saw Christian back Dean into the corner, watching as he brought his fist back. She knew that he was just supposed to brush his forearm against Dean's face and make it look like he punched him, but it was all too easy to tell that Christian was planning on actually hitting him.

Jaden took her belt off of her waist and threw her headphones down on the announce table, startling the other commentators. She ran toward the ring and got up in the same corner, a faint "Jaden, no!" heard from behind her. She climbed up onto the second rope, so she would be taller than Christian. He looked up at her, confusion and anger written all over his face. He turned his attention to her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her in over the top rope. She landed hard on her back, her head pounding harder than ever before. She forced herself to get back up, for Dean's own protection, and she attacked Christian. Meanwhile, Seth had the ref distracted in the corner. She hit him with all she had in her, until he was knocked out and unconscious on the floor. She looked at Dean, nodded slightly, then returned to the announce table while holding the back of her head.

Dean made the cover, never once taking his eyes off his girlfriend, and he won the match. Roman and Jaden made their way back into the ring, soon joined by Seth, having their arms raised high in the sky. She continuously rubbed her temples, trying to make the headache go away. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to make it stop. Just as she made it to their locker room, she felt her arm being pulled on and she was dragged into a storage closet. It was dark and cramped, and she couldn't see a thing. She felt around for a switch, but whoever pulled her in there grabbed her wrist and told her to stop. "The light in here is too bright, it'll only make your headache worse." The deep, raspy familiar voice stated. She relaxed, realizing it was only Dean. She hugged him tightly, knowing that his hugs always helped her feel better.

"You know the doctor is going to kill you for that, right?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her. She stayed quiet, only tightening her grip on his neck. "Jay, what were you thinking? You have a concussion, you know better than to get involved. I would've been okay, baby." He continued, rubbing her back lightly. She sighed heavily, melting in his arms. "I was thinking about you, Dean. I hate knowing you're in danger, even if it is just a little punch. Every part of my body told me to go help you, so I did. I was too caught up in the moment to worry about the consequences, but it was worth it." She explained in a mellow whisper. Dean - having been in this closet many times when hiding from his enemies - sat down on the chair he knew was behind him, carefully bringing Jaden down on top of him. He held her close, taking in the sweet smell of her vanilla perfume.

"Jaden," He began, nervous about what he was about to say. She nuzzled her face into his neck, giving him soft little butterfly kisses all over. "I was thinking... well, you and I have been together for about a month now..." He continued, hesitating between words. He felt Jaden nip at a sweet spot on his neck, driving him absolutely mad. "Jaden, I love you." He finished, waiting anxiously for her reaction. She stopped kissing his neck, and sat up straight so she could try to see him in the pitch black room. It had been the first time Dean had said those words to her... hell, it had been the first time _anyone_ had said those words to her. She saw a shadow of Dean's face, and captured his lips in hers. She deepened it, not wanting the moment to end. Her lungs were burning, begging for air, so she figured Dean's must have been too. She forced herself to pull away, noticing that Dean tried to go right back in for another. "Slow down, babe, they'll be plenty more of those tonight." She stated, slowly getting off of him.

She made her way to the door, putting her hand in his so he would walk out with her. Before she turned the knob, she turned around so that her back was pressed against the door. She gave Dean a few light kisses, and then sent a small smile his way, even though he probably couldn't see it. "And... I love you too." She finished, finally opening the door to the empty hallway.

* * *

It was nearing around three in the morning when Dean's eyes opened, trying to adjust to the darkness. The only light in the room was from a small digital clock on the night stand, reading exactly 2:56 AM. It took him a moment to realize that he was pressing against Jaden, grinding against her. His left arm was hooked around her waist, holding her tightly against him. He also noticed, upon observation, that his fingers were just barely in the elastic of the shorts that Jaden slept in. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly pulled his fingers away and gently rolled over onto his back. Not only did Dean have a boner that he knew would last for hours, his boxers were also slightly wet from the inside. He put both of his hands over his face, mumbling curses to himself.

"Dean?" Jaden's sleepy voice whispered. "Baby, go back to sleep. It's three in the morning." He soothed, not thinking and turning back over. Jaden gasped, feeling his length against her, and she backed away slightly. "Dean... what on earth.." She began, obviously at a loss for words. "I don't know, I guess I was dreaming about you again." He replied with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Jaden's face turned a bright red, though Dean didn't know. Suddenly, a wicked smirk appeared on her face. She opened a drawer in the nightstand, claiming she was simply looking for her phone, but instead pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. Dean, not expecting anything, growled when he found Jaden on top of him and pinning his arms down. She kissed him roughly, slowly bringing both of his hands up to the headboard. Dean struggled against the restraints, not knowing what she had in mind.

"Don't worry, babe, they're secure. Now shut up and let me take care of you." She demanded, an evil smile creeping its way onto her face. Dean relaxed as best as he could, worried that Jaden would turn the lights on at any moment and start taking pictures. Instead, he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his collarbone. They moved down his torso, making him draw in labored breaths. Jaden's fingers tucked into the elastic of Dean's boxers, slowly pulling them down. Once she had disposed of them, she paused for a moment, realizing this was the first voluntary time she had seen Dean's member. She looked up at him, a small grin making it's way onto her lips. She slowly lowered her head, never once taking her eyes off Dean's. She grabbed the base of his dick, then slowly brought her lips down on top of the tip. She heard Dean suck in a sharp breath and hold it, obviously trying to contain himself.

Jaden took in more, loving the reaction she was getting out of him. It was impossible for her to take the entire thing into her mouth, but she used her hand to cover the parts she couldn't get to. Dean was struggling against the handcuffs, slightly tearing the skin on his wrists open. Dean was a virgin, never once having anyone except himself do anything to him. He was completely awestruck over the fact Jaden was doing it at 3:15 in the morning, without him even having to ask for it. Being his first time, he knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to pull out of her mouth, but she dug her nails into his sides and held him there. "Jaden.." He breathed out. He couldn't hold back anymore, but Jaden didn't stop. He completely came undone into Jaden's mouth, surprised she didn't try to move. Even more to his surprise, she swallowed right in front of him.

She climbed on top of him, kissing him lightly. She curled her head into the crook of his neck, making herself comfortable and falling back asleep. "Jaden," Dean whispered, not all that happy that he had to wake her up again. "Jay, I need you to get me out of these cuffs." He continued, struggling even more against the restraints. Silence filled the room, making it obvious that Jaden was asleep and that she wasn't waking up any time soon. Dean sighed and relaxed slightly, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. "Fine," He mumbled to himself. "Have it your way." He finished. With that, Dean shut his eyes and fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean awoke to a room full of light, cold and half naked. He tried to rub his eyes, but he was soon reminded that he had fallen asleep handcuffed to the headboard. "Oh my god, dude she cuffed you!" Roman exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably. Dean felt his face heat up, desperate to get out of the cuffs and get revenge on Jaden. He pulled as hard as he could, ripping his skin open even more, but the cuffs finally gave. Roman backed away, knowing that Dean always had trouble controlling his rage. He found the key on the nightstand, and he had the cuffs off before Roman even had the chance to blink. "Where is she?" He growled, turning his attention to Roman. "Sit your ass down, you're not going anywhere until you calm down." Roman snapped back. Dean stayed quiet, having nothing else to say. Feeling satisfied, Roman walked out of the room and left Dean alone.

_What time is it? _He asked to himself, his A.D.D. getting the best of him and making him remember that they had a show that night. Dean looked at the clock, 6:00 flashing in bright blue digital numbers. He didn't have a lot of time, but he knew that he would be able to get everything together. As he began to get up, the door opened and Jaden came strolling in with her headphones buried in her ears. Dean considered talking to her, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him. She started packing her gear into her bag, occasionally twirling around every few minutes, then finally turned her attention to her boyfriend. Her face was innocent and she wore a bright smile, but it soon faded when she saw his wrists. She immediately took her headphones out, tossing them carelessly to the side and rushing over to him. "What the hell happened?" She asked, obvious concern in her voice. "You forgot to unlock the cuffs, and Roman was making fun of me. I ripped them off." Dean explained, glancing down at her.

Jaden looked up at him, her face now serious. She smacked him playfully on the back of the head, making his entire body cringe. "You idiot. I would've taken them off, all you had to do was scream my name. You didn't have to cut your wrists up like that." Jaden replied. He sighed, knowing that there was simply no way to win this debate. He had learned a long time ago to just accept the fact that women are _always _right in arguments, no matter what. She took him into the bathroom, making him hold his wrists over the sink. She went in the cabinets, grabbing peroxide and gauze. She took the cap off the peroxide, then began to pour a small amount on his wrists. He sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip. "Dean, look at me." Jaden demanded, her tone assertive. He looked directly at her, finding a sense of comfort in her eyes. He got so lost in her features that he didn't even realize she was still cleaning out the cuts. She broke her eye contact with him, looking down at his wrists to see the cuts fizzing up heavily. She sighed, wiping it all up then wrapping up his wrists with the gauze.

* * *

At the arena, Jaden set her things down in her corner of the locker room then began making her way to the doctor's office. She walked in, propping herself up on the table. He came over to her, getting out his clipboard and asking her almost all the same questions he always did. The answers came easily to her, her head not hurting even the slightest amount when she thought about it. He wrote down everything, then began to feel her head to check and see if anything was out of place. "Everything looks good, Ms. Rollins, you can wrestle tonight." The doctor said to her with a smile, knowing that she had been waiting to hear those words for weeks. She tried to contain her excitement, but she just couldn't do it. She jumped up and started screaming in excitement, a wide smile on her face. She thanked him a thousand times, then ran down the hallway to the creative department.

She found his office, and she forced herself to calm down. Once her heart was beating at a normal pace, she gave the door a few hard knocks. The door opened, and he greeted her with a smile. He brought her inside the office, having her sit down on the chair across from him. "How are you, Jaden? I haven't been able to talk with you in a few weeks." He opened, his voice calm and gentle. "I'm good, Mr. Koskey. I was just wondering... well, Dr. Amann just cleared me. I know this is last minute, but it's been weeks since I've been in the ring. I don't mean to sound desperate, but I was wondering if there's any chance I could get a match tonight?" She asked shyly. He gave her a light chuckle, sensing how nervous she truly was. "Of course you can, let me just look at the card and see who I have open for tonight." He replied, looking for the matches he had already scheduled. After giving it much thought, he looked up at her and gave her a light smile. "How do you feel about competing with your brother in a mixed tag-team match against Emma and Santino?" He suggested. She smiled, already loving that he had thought of something so quickly. "That's perfect, thank you so much." With that, she stood up and ran back to the locker room.

* * *

After the match was over, Jaden hugged her brother as the crowd booed them. She grabbed her belt from the time keeper, then followed her brother through the crowd back to the locker room. She threw her belt down in her bag, then ran over to Dean and tackled him in a hug. "Someone's happy." He commented while giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She looked up at him with a smile, feeling secure in his arms. "I have an idea," She whispered into his ear. He raised his eyebrow, tightening his grip on her. "I need to take a shower, how about you take one with me?" She suggested, making sure no one heard her. He pulled on her hair, forcing her head to come back. He kissed her hard, then happily agreed. They all grabbed their things, then made their way back to the apartment.

"Roman and I are hungry, we're gonna go find a place to eat and unwind. You guys wanna come?" Seth asked. "Nah, we'll figure something out." Dean replied, making sure he didn't tell Seth that he was about to get in the shower with his little sister. Seth nodded, then walked out with Roman. Dean locked the door, picking Jaden up before she even had a chance to say anything. She was giggling like a child, finding it amusing how eager he was. He set her down on the counter by the sink, then immediately began taking his clothes off. He tossed them to the wind, then helped her take hers off. He took a look at her entire body, loving what he was seeing. "Oh Jaden, the things you do to me." He commented. She giggled then gave him a kiss, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. She turned on the water, making the water hot enough to loosen them up but cool enough so that it wouldn't burn them.

As Jaden was about to step in, Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You seem shy. Do you want me to shut the lights off?" He asked, reaching for the light switch. She nodded shyly, not being able to fully admit to the fact that she wasn't all that confident with herself out. The room went pitch black, so she grabbed onto Dean that way she wouldn't trip over anything. He guided her under the water, bringing them closer together. He kissed her gently, the water sealing their lips together. It wasn't until Jaden's sense of touch became stronger that she realized the height difference between her and Dean wasn't that big, and that his obvious boner was rubbing up against her. She went to say something about it, but he shut her up by slamming his lips against hers again. She didn't fight it, instead deepening it. He pushed up against her more, making her pull away and suck in a harsh breath. "Are you okay?" He asked, wondering what had happened. "Dean..." She breathed, slight pain behind her voice.

Dean's eyes went wide when he felt why she was in pain, and he glanced down just to make sure that he was right. "Jaden, I'm so-" He began, trying to pull out of her. "Don't." She cut him off, pushing against him. "Babe, this is your first time. It's dark, and we're in the shower. We could slip and get hurt, I don't know if this is a good idea." Dean replied, trying to talk some sense into her. His train of thought went off the deep end when he felt her trying to grind against him, giving up on trying to talk her out of it. He grabbed her and picked her up, pushing her up against the wall so that it was easier for him. He pushed back into her, both of them groaning. Hardly being able to control himself, he picked up the pace and forced himself deeper into her. Her face was twisted, but she kept her mouth shut in case Seth and Roman came back earlier than expected. She found it difficult to keep quiet, though, so she eventually gave in and started to say his name over and over. He smirked at her, knowing that things between them would never be the same.

* * *

In Dean's room, Jaden was cuddling into him while he flipped through the channels on the television. They heard the click of the door unlock, telling them both that Seth and Roman were finally home. Jaden brought herself closer into him, his arm tightening around her. There was a knock on the door, then Seth walked in. He had a smile at first, but it soon faded when he got a good look at Jaden. "What the hell did you do to her?" He asked. Jaden pulled away from Dean, not knowing what Seth was getting at, then stood up and walked over to the mirror. She noticed that Dean had given her a few hickeys, and she tried desperately hard to hide the blush that was creeping its way onto her face. She crawled back under the covers, then rested her head on Dean's shoulder. "I was kissing her neck, and I left a few marks. It's no big deal, they'll fade in a few weeks." Dean replied smoothly. Seth shot him a death glare, not liking the thoughts that went through his head. "What else did you guys do while we were gone?" Seth questioned, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." Dean and Jaden both said in unison. Deciding that was the answer he liked best, Seth said goodnight and walked out. Dean reached up and turned the lamp off, laying down and getting comfortable with Jaden. He held her close, giving her a few soft kisses on her forehead and lips. Feeling her 128 lb body begin to get heavy in his arms, he secured his grip on her then fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
